The Pokemon Masters Tale
by Barkanheimer
Summary: Heyo! This story is written in the style of the Canterbury Tales, and I thought it might be interesting to apply that style to Pokemon. Tell me if you liked it or not, and what I should improve. That will help me write a better story next time. Thanks!


This story is written in the style of the Canterbury Tales, so if you've read them, you'll get it. If you haven't read them, I recomend reading the funny ones, because the non-funny ones are rather boring.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or anything else I happen to reference in this story.**

* * *

The Pokémon Master's Tale

Prologue

Today I should say, I'm the best at

What I do for a living, commanding a bat,

Or a plant, or a monkey, with different types

That can be good or bad in different gripes.

Pokémon trainers battle for fun,

Because it's more interesting than using a gun,

Or a knife, or a sword, promoting strategy by

Creating situations that never run dry.

People might say its animal cruelty,

But I disagree, and you might agree duly,

That Pokémon and their trainers are

Friends, and use their strong bonds to spar,

With other trainers that use

Pokémon that they might abuse.

But I digress, my tale is short,

For it is of an interesting sort.

You may not know what Pokémon can do,

So let me explain through my tale of Mew.

The Pokémon Master's Tale

There once was a Beldum, colored chrome and blue,

That wished to be a Metagross, a true,

Force on the field, massive in size,

That could surely be the cause of a trainer's demise.  
It battled all day, with great power,

But quickly found out, within an hour,

That its move was not for fighting,

As Take Down damages the user, causing

Beldum to lose a lot and see,

That there was no way he could evolve with dignity

If he continued fighting in this manner.

Flying overhead, like a small pink banner,

Was a Pokémon so small it was dwarfed by

Beldum, and decided it should help the big guy.

Mew flew down and asked, "What's wrong

With you, big blue? Can I sing you a song

To brighten your day?" To which Beldum said,

"I wish you could, small one, but I have shed

Blood, sweat, and tears to make myself strong,

But as you can see, this will take way too long."

Mew proposed that Beldum should battle something weak.

If he didn't, his future was looking quite bleak.

Mew said he'd find a Pokémon to fight,

And he knew it would be alright,

As the Pokémon had no way to bite back.

On trees near them, in a huge pack,

Were lots of kakuna, all very feeble.

Feeling absolutely evil,

Beldum attacked them, feeling the power flow,

And knowing he was only a stone's throw

Away from evolving, and then he did!

Just in time, too, and, as Mew hid,

Many Beedrill struck at him with poison jab,

Which didn't bother him, as they could stab

All they wanted, but they couldn't hurt him,

As he was a steel type, and, now feeling grim,

He lifted his arm and, as his claws shined

Silver, he struck, looking refined,

With metal claw, his newest move,

Then used confusion, just to prove

That he was more powerful as

A Metang, with a new jazz.

Mew took the form of a Metagross,

And gave him a dose

Of the power of his third form.

Metang defended from the storm

Of strength from Mew, but eventually

Fell to the essentially

Powerful transformation.

Metagross's predation

On smaller things

Was proof that he was the stuff of kings.

Metang knew he could be that strong,

And trained hard with Mew all day long,

Attacking with all sorts of moves,

Like Zen Headbutt, just to prove

That he had more than enough

Power to be considered tough.

Eventually, Metang learned Meteor Mash,

Proof that he had the power to smash

The barrier preventing evolution,

Which he did that day, with resolution.

Mew said goodbye and flew away,

As the new Metagross had nothing more to say.

Metagross smiled, happy for strength,

Then turned and saw a trainer at arm's length.

What happens next is up to you,

Unless of course you're smart, and go ask Mew.

* * *

What ya'think? Is it good or is it crap? I hope you tell me, that way I can write a better one next time.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
